Dream Plane
Also known as the Dream World, It appears to those who travel within it as the mortal plane would have appeared without the development of the sapient races,which means that it is what the mortal world would have been if not for humans, elves, and other intelligent creatures. In essence, this plane shows travelers what their world would be if intelligent races had not cut forests, farmed prairies, diverted rivers and built cities. It is a vision of the world as a verdant natural paradise. Tranquil forests stretch away in every direction, and rolling hills and majestic mountains mimic earth's landscape.One could say that earth and the Dream world are quasi-duplicates of each other — the Plane of Dreams is earth as seen through a magic lens, untouched by the hands of mortals. Nature is in a perfect balance in the Dream Plane. Animals of all types inhabit the world, including some that are extinct on the mortal world and subspecies that never got the chance to evolve. Many fey creatures, such as sprites and faerie dragons, also roam the forests. However, it is not only the inhabitant creatures that roam the Dream. Creatures from the land of mortals constantly visit, though they may or may not know it. Dreaming creatures arrive in the Dream world and often have prophetic and helpful visions. Druids enter the plane through their connection with nature. While within the dream, the traveler can, through exercise of will, view the waking world and to a limited extent interact with it (as presumably all aspects of the world have some connection to the Plane of Dreams). Accessing the Dream world via more conventional magic is possible, but the plane’s natives do not look kindly on intruders. The creatures of the mortal world can visit the Dream world either physically or via dreams, as the realm's name indicates. When an individual's spirit visits the Dream, leaving the body behind, that individual will manifest his or her dream form, which normally looks and behaves much as that individual's physical body might. Hence, for most creatures, moving through the Dream is achieved in the normal fashion, despite the realm's chiefly spiritual character. These rules do not apply to druids of sufficient skill or experience, who are trained to see beyond physical reality. These druids might be capable of abnormal movement in the Dream (e.g., a night elf who can sprint at a greatly accelerated rate, walk through solid objects, or fly). It is quite rare to see such unusual capabilities in non-druids, but it is not beyond the realm of possibility. A darker force has found its way into the Dream Plane as well. Called the Nightmare, this mobile area of corruption stems from the twisted thoughts and fears of sleeping beings’ subconscious minds. The Nightmare travels slowly through the Dream, leaving corrupted, vicious animals and Unwaking travelers in its path. Zone The Nightmare is a mobile area of corruption within the Dream Plane. The Dream world is not a place of total perfection. It can be shaped and twisted by dreams, usually without a sleeper’s knowledge. Sadly, nightmares are themselves a crafting of the subconscious and have given rise to their own place within the Dream. The Nightmare, as the denizens call it, is not a specific location, but a constantly roaming effect that travels about unpredictably. The skies above the Nightmare are constantly clouded, creating a gloomy, depressing zone that weakens and deadens everything it touches. The beautiful green vegetation is twisted into brown decay, while ordinarily peaceful creatures are corrupted into shadowy, mutated versions of themselves known as Corrupted Ones. The Corrupted Ones are vicious and cruel, hunting anything they can, even after they leave the Nightmare’s affected zone. Worse still, some dream-travelers who enter the Nightmare or are engulfed by its movements become trapped in the Dream world. They cannot leave, so their bodies back on the mortal plane remains in a permanent sleep, slowly starving to death unless tended by helpful aides. While trapped, they are known as the Unwaking; they too are corrupted, until they will do anything to get back home. No one knows its origins or why it has become so strong in recent years. Many druids are called to the Dream Plane to help fight back its effects. Inhabitants *Centaur *Corrupted Ones *Dire ape *Dire badger *Dire bear *Dire boar *Dire rat *Dire tiger *Dire weasel *Dire wolf *Dryad *Fox *Gargantuan kodo beast *Giant eagle *Green drake *Green whelp *Green wyrm *Gryphon *Hill giant *Keeper of the grove *Green whelp *Green wyrm *Gryphon *Hill giant *Keeper of the grove *Sprite *Travelers *Unwaking *Wisp *Wolf Category:Planes